


Dear, Dean

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cas being sappy, Dean is drunk and horny, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have no discipline, M/M, Short, blowjob, cas doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: Cas lists what he likes about Dean.





	Dear, Dean

Castiel liked watching the tendons move under Dean's skin as his long, thick fingers worked over the hard metal of a gun, taken apart, resting in pieces all over a flimsy-looking motel table. The focus in his eyes unshakable. He bit his tongue, holding it captive as he worked. 

Even more than that, he liked feeling Dean's thick, long fingers buried inside him, slowly sinking in knuckle by knuckle, lips hard and heavy on him as he kissed and suckled at the angel's collarbone and chest. He liked how Dean's hips pushed into him, rutting against him mindlessly, giving into his baser instincts. 

He liked how Dean held him at night, always insisting on Cas being the little spoon, strong arms wrapped around him tight even as the hunter slept. He liked listening to his breathing slow and find its rhythm as he drifted away in sleep. His body warm and heavy with slumber. The way he looked as he slept, so carefree and peaceful.

He liked how he ate, enjoying every single bite he tasted, audibly. He liked hearing him enjoy something so much. 

He liked how he loved his music, tapping along on the steering wheel to each and every song, knowing each by heart. 

He liked how genuine Dean was, unable to hide his emotions, eyes like windows, showcasing his thoughts.

Castiel liked when he made Dean laugh, whether it was a self-deprecating joke or a misunderstanding between them, he managed to make Dean smile one way or another. He liked watching the skin around his eyes crinkle and his smile lines make their appearance, giving him that extra boost of attractiveness he definitely did not need. He couldn't help but stare at him in awe. He was, undeniably, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and Castiel knew from the moment he'd touched his soul and pulled him out of hell he'd never be the same.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?" he blinked, waking from his daze. 

 "What're you doin' there?" His voice was thick with whiskey, a wide smile splayed on his features.

"Just thinking." 

 "You think too much," Dean pulled Cas up out of his chair, flipping him around and planting a big, honey-whiskey tasting kiss on his lips. Cas couldn't help it and melted into it, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, tugging him backward, backing himself up against a wall. 

He liked when Dean reached down at his thighs, lifting him up against the wall, making him wrap his legs around his waist as he kissed him hard. He squirmed and gasped against the hunter's lips as he felt Dean press his hard cock against his crotch, rubbing through layers of fabric. He felt his heart sputter as Dean held him up easily, strong muscles strained against his body, lips ravenous against his, gnawing and sucking hard as he thrust slow and steady against him. 

He broke the kiss, head spinning, feeling drunk himself, "Dean, oh my..." 

"Shh-shh, shhh, just let me take care of you, baby." He rarely used that nickname, usually only when he was really horny or really drunk, so it made Cas' cock twitch and start to grow hard and heavy. 

"Deeean, what is this about?"

"Does it have to be about anything?" He slurred, "Can't I just kiss my sexy angel?" 

Cas chuckled, blushing, "Dean,"

"Shhh, baby, I want you." He pulled him from the wall, whirling them around toward the bed, slamming him down hard but lovingly, lips glued to his neck. 

Cas let out a shaky, unsteady breath, "Y-yeah?" he reached up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. 

"Want you so bad." He nipped at his earlobe playfully, pulling the t-shirt he let Cas wear up his torso and over his head, hovering over him, heading south, kissing from his neck to his stomach slow and steady. He licked the smooth skin of his abdomen, groaning.

He reached down, undoing Cas' button and zipping his pants down. Cas' fingers laced through Dean's hair as his head hovered over his crotch, palming him through his boxers. Dean bit his waistband, teasingly pulling the boxers down with his mouth. Cas started hyperventilating, heart pounding, anticipating Dean's warm mouth with excitement, growing even harder than he thought possible. 

Dean pulled his boxers all the way down, pulling them off his legs along with his pants, gazing down at the fully naked angel in awe. Cas' cheeks and chest grew red, feeling shy as Dean's eyes danced all over him. He reached down at his own shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it. Cas watched, aching for the moment when Dean would release himself from his pants.

He watched him unbutton them torturously slow, unzipping at snail's pace with a grin, watching and enjoying the torment it caused Cas. 

"Deean, come on, I'm so hard I'm gonna burst." 

"I won't let that happen, babe," He finally pulled his boxers and pants off, Cas' eyes fell to his cock, drinking in the sight. So big, so hard. He reached out to touch but was stopped by a pair of strong hands, which grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. At the same time he reached down and started palming Cas, thumbing at the warm pre-come pooling at the head of his cock, pulling it down the length of him. Cas' head fell back into the pillows weakly, sighing blissfully. 

He continued working him like that for a moment before darting down, unable to help himself, taking Cas fully in his mouth, thick lips wrapped around him. He groaned and muttered sloppily around his hardness, "Mmmm, you taste so good." 

Castiel couldn't help himself and cried out his name, throwing his head back, hips plunging forward into the incredible warmth and wetness of Dean's mouth. There was nothing even semi-comparable to how good this felt, except for maybe being inside Dean. He felt the hunter reach under him, lifting his hips to make it easier for him, he grabbed a handful of his ass in both hands, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster on the brunette.

The faster he went, the more Castiel fell apart, grabbing desperately at the sheets surrounding them, voice high and shaky as he begged Dean for more, pleading for release. "Please, please, baby, ohhh your mouth feels so good, wanna come so hard.." 

Dean pulled back to flick his tongue rapidly against the slit in Cas' head, which earned a voice-breaking cry from the angel, his moan slipping an octave up. He continued, playing with his balls while he did, praying for Cas to come hard in his mouth, sucking his head hard. 

"Dean! Dean! Uu-uhhh--" he jolted as he came, spine shooting up as he filled Dean's mouth, gripping his hair, holding him hard in place as the ecstasy grabbed hold of him. Dean swallowed it as he came, gulping and suckling at his head, getting every last drop. Cas couldn't breathe. He fell backward into the bed, spent. Gasping.

Dean pulled his lips off with an obscene 'pop', licking his swollen lips and staring down at Cas, climbing up his body to hover over him, cock hanging hard and heavy against his leg. "Cas, can I fuck you?"

Cas nodded hard, breathless. "A-Anything you want." 

Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss him, craning his head down, locking jaws with him passionately. He broke the kiss gently, meeting Cas' eyes before putting a finger in his mouth. Cas swirled his tongue around it obediently, sucking, letting his eyes slip shut. Dean slowly added a second, then a third, until his hand was nice and wet.

He peppered kisses down Cas' body as he reached down between his legs, pressing softly at his tight little hole with a long, wet finger. Cas winced as Dean entered him, pushing in to his first knuckle, pulling back and forth, making sure to be gentle and careful. As he felt the angel get more comfortable, muscles relaxing, he added a second finger, feeling his cock twitch as Cas let out a dirty little moan. 

His voice grated, raking up out of his belly, scratching through his throat, low and full of want. "Deeeaan," he reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he fingered him slow. "Deeaan, feels so good,"

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He growled against his lip, biting him, "You're making me so hard. Keep talking."

Cas bit his lip, mewling and whimpering, "Uhh, harder, love your big long fingers inside me,"

Dean picked up the pace, adding a third finger, smiling as Cas' body rolled up into him. "Yeah? Imagine how good my cock is gonna feel."

Cas groaned, "Ohh, I want it, I want you so bad, Dean, please," 

"Please what?"

"Please give me your cock, wanna feel it, please please, baby," Dean felt he might burst, looking down at a literal angel begging for him, whining to be fucked in the most unholy way possible. "Deeeaan,"

"Yeah, you want it bad, huh?"

"So so bad, baby, please,"

He fingered him harder, faster, feeling Cas fall apart around him. He reached over to the bedside table, yanking a little drawer open violently, reaching at a small bottle. He found it, snapping it open and pouring it over his cock, then his fingers as he worked in and out of Cas. He gazed down at him, heart sputtering as he realized he really was in love with this man.

His eyes drank in the sight of his beautiful, toned body, arching and begging. His eyes held tightly shut as he moaned and cried, hair sticking to his forehead, curling with sweat. Dean leaned down over him, fingers still inside him, pushing and pulling him apart, stroking at his tight, sensitive walls, "Castiel," he no longer felt the alcohol at the tip of his tongue.

Cas panted, "Y-Yes, Dean?"

He planted a hard kiss on the angel's big, soft lips, pulling his fingers back rapidly and replacing it with the head of his cock, pushing in slow, grabbing his hips to steady himself. Cas heaved, reaching up around Dean, gluing himself to him, chest to chest, gasping and wrapping his legs up around his hips. Dean pushed further, until he was all the way in, bottoming out and sighing in his lover's neck, grabbing the hair on the back of his head, wrapping his other arm around him, "I love you."

Cas blinked. Did he just...? Did he actually hear that? No, there's no way. He pulled his head up from Dean's chest, looking up at him in disbelief. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Don't look at me like that. You heard me."

"I... I can't believe..." Cas couldn't stop his eyes from welling up with tears.

"Cas!"

"I'm sorry, I've just... been waiting so long to hear you say that, Dean." Dean rolled his hips, reminding Cas they were indeed having sex. Castiel just buried his face into his shoulder, whimpering, "Will you say it again?"

Dean chuckled, pulling back and snapping forward into him, hitting his sweet spot hard, growling, "Cas, I love you." 

Cas started bawling, which made Dean pull back. Cas shook his head, "No, no, keep going, please. I love you too." 

They continued, Dean thrusting into him, whispering 'I love you' with every toss of his hips, holding Cas hard as he cried into his shoulder. It felt so good neither ever wanted it to end, but as all good things do, it did end. Dean filled him up hard, exhaling 'I love you' as he did, wiping Cas' tears off his cheeks, pressing kisses there instead. 

Cas likes more than anything when Dean says he loves him. 


End file.
